BeyBlade Shogun Steel
by Angel The Barian
Summary: Doji contacts one of the Legendary Bladers and former member of the Dark Nebula to join his new organization, DNA. Partnered with Kira they have different goals for the new era of BeyBlade one wants to rule it all the other wants to get revenge. Based on the anime BeyBlade Shogun Steel.
1. It Begins Again

**Shogun Steel Chapter 1: It Begins Again**

Communications log: Mysterious message from DNA.

That's where it all began with that message from Doji just like he had done so many years ago. Ten years earlier perhaps. Hard to believe it has been seven years since the Nemesis Crisis almost destroyed the entire world. To protect the world from destruction were chosen Bladers who wielded the power in the form of Star Fragments. Spring, Summer, Winter, Autumn and of course those descendants of the first Legendary Blader Warriors. Though the story passed on kind of forgot one of those bladers who helped them out seven years earlier, she was a Legendary Blader as well and quite an important one at that. This was the goddess, the dimensional traveler an eternal being who set foot in this world to protect someone she cared deeply for and to fulfill her destiny by saving the world from Nemesis.

Where was she now? Well after the world began to heal its wounds she decided it was time to build her empire and start all over again. There was an island not too far from where you'd see the remnants of the place where it had began at times the bridge connecting the island to the country would be down allowing bladers to pass through. The island held a city of it's own, a castle and most importantly this is where Spiral Force resided. This city full of bladers had their own set of rules and the ruler of course was none other than the goddess herself. Angel, she was known as. Angel had a long history in the world of BeyBlade, she was the one who bought Spiral Force many years ago with the dream of using it's powers to create this magnificent city. Spiral Force as you know was a part of the facility HD Academy where bladers were trained to be the absolute best. The blader enhancement system produced three top notch bladers who participated in the world tournament. It also produced Faust, a blader who Angel instantly fell in love with the moment she met him. But Angel wasn't into tormenting bladers to draw out their hidden abilities no, she chose to use the system to help others.

The solitary girl walked to her office in the building her long red hair flowing behind her and resting below her knees when she stopped. Her amethyst eyes narrowing at the message before her. Now that Angel owned this entire place she dressed more like a queen wearing a long flowing purple dress with brilliant black and silver designs, she had a pair of strappy black platforms and a small silver crown brush pushed into the part of her hair she had pulled back and braided like a headband. It was probably against her better judgment but Angel opened the message to find out what this DNA really was.

"Greetings Angel Kaiba. It's been a long time." Came a familiar voice. "I'd know that voice anywhere, Doji!" Angel stared at the image of the man on her screen. "I thought you disappeared a long time ago." Doji grinned at her. "Only for a little while. How have you been, you're married now aren't you? Or is that in one of your alternate worlds? You do look rather lonely. You are allowed two husbands am I right? But I don't see one at your side." To this mocking Angel gave no reply. "I suppose I should explain why I contacted you. See I have constructed the old organization into something new and completely fantastic! The DNA." Why did that not seem too surprising? "I want you to come join me in crushing the WBBA. We'll create a whole new world of BeyBlade where the bladers of DNA will rule the entire world." "Why would I want to do that?" Angel asked.

Contrary to what some would believe Angel use to be a member of the Dark Nebula back in the day. Back then Doji invited her to join promising to give Angel anything she wanted as long as she cooperated. The reason behind this is because other than Gingka, Angel was the only other blader who could rival the Dragon Emperor's powers. Doji saw this as a threat and decided that if Angel were on their side there would be nothing to worry about. The only reason Angel agreed to join the Dark Nebula was because of said Dragon Emperor, he was her friend before L-Drago corrupted his being. Angel did everything she could to protect him but in the end she had to pass on the destiny of saving her friend to Gingka. Who of course became a legend because of this.

"To get back at them of course." Doji said. "Get back at them for what? What reason would I have to turn against the WBBA? They haven't done anything to me and I live my life just perfectly here in my city that I control." Angel folded her arms. "Oh really? How about the other Legendary Bladers, hmm? Where are they now? It seems to me that they have forgotten all about you while they go gallivanting around the world. They didn't bother to invite you on a journey to spread BeyBlade to the world. And you think they are your friends." That was true. "They probably saw how busy I was creating this little world for myself and my city of bladers. Maybe they thought what I was doing here was a good cause. And hasn't it proven to be worth it? I have many happy bladers here." Which was also true. Angel sent much time building this entire city for bladers to live, train and compete. Unlike Doji and the others Angel ruled her piece of the world with kindness not fear. "Or how about that so-called Dragon Emperor?" Now Angel's expression changed to one of much dislike. "You have no right to even speak his name!" She warned. "Wasn't he your best friend that you worked so hard to protect. Even getting him to help out you Legendary Bladers in the end when it counted most. And just where is he now? Just like the rest of them, gone." Angel looked down. She always favored that blader and had a special place in her heart for him. "Let me not forget dear Tsubasa." Doji continued. Angel looked up. "What about him?" "I must have struck a nerve." Doji laughed. "I believe that once you two had a little thing for one another." Angel sighed. "That was a long time ago. I could care less about him." Angel waved it off like Tsubasa were nothing. "The first time you two met was at your celebration of obtaining Spiral Force." Doji wasn't going to let up. "How do you know about that?" Angel was puzzled and annoyed Doji knew so much personal information about her and her past. "I know a great deal of things. He visited you how many times after that? Two maybe? And made a promise to you. Then he just stopped showing up called away by the WBBA you claim has done nothing wrong to you. Just look at Tsubasa now the director of the WBBA." "What?" All this time Angel had never known about that.

Tsubasa was a suitor for Angel back then. The first time they met was at a celebration Angel held at her mansion when they were all so young. It was when Spiral Force was first delivered to her land. Tsubasa had been invited by one of Angel's friends and took a liking to her right away. At the time Angel was infatuated with Faust the greatest blader capable of producing the energy known as Spiral Force. Tsubasa was jealous of this fact but his personality didn't allow him to attempt to stand out or challenge Faust for attention. When he had the chance Tsubasa would spend as much time with Angel as he could before she would be pulled away by another guest. During that time Tsubasa did make a special promise to Angel one she hoped he would keep. He did visit briefly after the party. Tsubasa offered to keep in contact with Angel but their visits were cut short because Tsubasa was being called away to the WBBA. And after that second time he just kind of disappeared and Angel didn't hear from him again. At least not until the Nemesis Crisis brought them all together but even then Tsubasa barely said two words to Angel.

"You didn't know? Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you have separated yourself off from the WBBA. Sure the people on your island can come and go as they please, participating in tournaments and all. But you are less likely to let any outsiders in." One of the main reasons Angel didn't like outsiders coming to her city was because she had secrets she didn't want getting out. "Isn't that sad. Everyone has abandoned you." Doji was bringing up any bad memory or anything he could think of in an attempt to manipulate Angel and make her join DNA. Angel was running her fingers through her long hair those were certainly some painful things to think about. If she had thought about things this way or not wasn't for sure maybe she had and pushed those thoughts aside making up excuses. Maybe Angel did believe in the others and they were doing their part to restore the BeyBlade world to it's former glory after all some pretty great bladers have emerged because of it. "If you join the DNA you'll never be alone. Help Kira take and rule over the new era of BeyBlade. He might like having a queen by his side." Doji smirked. "Help him keep those other bladers in line which is something I know you're good at. Think about it Angel, a whole world at your fingers."


	2. New Member Of The DNA

**Shogun Steel Chapter 2: New Member of the DNA**

Communications Log: Acceptance.

It didn't have to always be this easy to manipulate but Angel only accepted the idea because the grudge against a certain someone had been brought back to the surface. Doji always had a way with words and that was it, just words. But words can hurt and they can bring about painful thoughts, memories things that should be left alone to disappear with time. Angel couldn't question her thoughts on this subject it was her destiny to follow the bad guys but that didn't mean the good guys couldn't persuade her to their side.

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" Kira was pacing back and forth in the office like a caged animal. "Why on earth would I be expected to have some so-called queen by my side? I do everything perfect myself." Obviously Kira had been informed of the new member arriving at DNA. The only other blader in the room was a generic looking boy in green uniform with blue hair. "I can't believe the nerve of that Doji! Inviting some girl to join my organization without asking me first." Notice Kira said his organization he did pretty much think that he ruled the entire place. "And then expect me to accept her as my partner? I can't stand it! She better be a strong blader and not get in my way…"

It was then Kira could hear a door slide open expecting it to be the new member but was disappointed to see two others step into the room. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "We wanted to see the new member." Spike replied. He was a blader who relied on his brute strength to deliver heavy damage to his opponent's bey. "Oh yeah! It's going to be awesome! Another leader of justice on our side!" Captain Arrow, he called himself. He used tornado attacks and believed he was fighting with justice on his side. Kira growled though before he could snap and send those two away a door slid open once again. In the doorway was the newest member of the DNA one Legendary Blader, Angel. Of course entering this organization Angel had to get herself a stage name if you will, _**Ayame**_ and alter her appearance slightly to fit in with the rest of the young bladers. It wasn't that hard to do since she had already changed herself before to fit her new role as Queen of her Bey City.

A little change of height which Angel had mastered wasn't difficult at all considering she had remained a youth her entire existence. Hiding her name with a fake or stage name didn't bother her either. What was hard to deal with was the uniform Angel had been fitted with. One thing all DNA bladers had in common was their unique style of clothing they all wore uniforms that showed off their skin in one area or another. Just look at what Kira was wearing. First of all Angel's super long red hair had been tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a custom mask, black with wings on either side. She was given arm length purple gloves to wear kind of similar to what Kira was wearing. Angel had knee high black boots with platforms she was known for loving so much. What she didn't love so much was the purple and black corset tied around her body with matching attached tulle layered skirt which in Angel's opinion was too short. She complained how she was expected to bey battle in this costume. Nevertheless this is the uniform Angel was being forced to wear.

All of Kira's present complaining ceased the moment he looked at Angel or _**Ayame**_ as she would be known in DNA. "Ooooh… How's that for a new member?" Captain Arrow observed. "She should have joined us sooner." Spike commented. Kira quickly looked the girl up and down. Angel noticed Kira's gaze and felt immediately embarrassed and to avoid him she began trying to smooth down the tulle skirt so it wouldn't seem so short. "So Kira is she like going to be your girlfriend now?" Spike asked with a grin. "Get out! Both of you!" Kira yelled turning his attention from Angel long enough to see the two bladers run out the door.

With a sigh of irritation Kira placed a hand to his head then turned to Angel. "So you think you have what it takes to be a first line DNA blader?" "Of course I do there's no doubt about it." Angel huffed. If Kira had been told in the first place who Angel really was he wouldn't have this attitude towards her now. "Oh really, what makes you so sure?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm an undefeated blader and one of very high status. Apparently you have no idea who I really am if you did then you'd know quite well who you're dealing with." Angel replied this time being the one to get into Kira's personal space and placing a finger under his chin. "You better watch out." Kira couldn't say he was impressed with Angel's presentation but he couldn't say the girl didn't have guts either. No one would dare talk to him this way. "That's all very well and all but… from this day forward I own you." Kira stated grabbing Angel's wrist and pulling her forward. "And one more thing you will refer to me as Master Kira because when I'm through all bladers will have to answer to me." Angel couldn't tell if this was Kira's way of showing interest in them becoming partners or his general speech towards new members though she would have liked to add 'us' to his raving. Angel knew bladers would have to answer to both of them in the end.


	3. Neo Battle Bladers

**Shogun Steel Chapter 3: Neo Battle Bladers**

Communications Log: Day of the Neo Battle Bladers Tournament.

The day had finally come, or rather it had been forced, that the WBBA announced it's preparations for the Neo Battle Bladers tournament to take place. Any and all bladers were welcome to participate in a point grabbing tournament to see who would stand on top and this included bladers from the DNA. Naturally Zyro and his friends the chosen bladers of the new era of BeyBlade all thought they would be the next big thing though the DNA had other thoughts on the subject.

"Finally this is my chance to get at _Director Tsubasa_." Angel thought. She said the word directorlike it were a bad taste in her mouth. She would never forgive him for abandoning her. "So this is where we get to really shine." Angel said turning to Kira. "I can't wait to make it to the final battle and crush anyone who stands in my way." Kira smirked at this like Angel's ranting was nothing more than a child's imagination running wild. "You won't be going to the finals that's my job. Your job is to defeat anyone that I tell you to." "But Master Kira, I absolutely have to show them how powerful I am. I want to hurt the WBBA especially that _director_ of theirs. That's why I'm here." Angel complained. She never liked being told what to do or how to do things and now she was taking orders from him? "You'll get your chance to show off your powers when I tell you to. Right now we have to prepare for our battles." Kira said.

Angel wasn't fond of waiting either. She sighed wondering why she couldn't be in charge of everything like Kira. Naturally Angel couldn't mention who she really was or who knows what Kira would do. Probably bring it to the attention of the people who didn't need to know. Right now Angel had to wait and check on her new bey designed by the DNA specially to defeat her opponents.

Long ago Angel received a bey from someone in the Dark Nebula it was a gift of friendship she treasured throughout the years. The same bey she upgraded and eventually evolved from the power of a star fragment. Now Angel needed a new bey because if she were to use her own it was as much as a giveaway as speaking her true name.

What seemed fitting at this time was the newly created _**Dragon Knight. **_The black, purple and silver bey Angel held in her hand made her smile. "It's perfect." She couldn't wait to unleash it's destructive powers at Neo Battle Bladers.

Stadiums opened up all over the place specifically for the tournament if you wanted to gain points you had to enter one of these arenas each packed with hundreds of bladers wanting a chance to rack up as many points as possible in hopes of being one of the eight lucky bladers moving onto the final battles. Of course DNA was counting on Kira more than any of their other bladers entering this tournament to make it to the final battle and crush his opponent with ease. Angel looked at Kira. "Well what do you ask of me, Master Kira?" "Go battle but stay out of my way. And remember it's my job to go to the finals." Kira pointed a finger, again Angel didn't like this. "As you wish." Angel was confident enough that if Kira did challenge her then she'd be the winner for right now Angel had to find her own way to stand out.

This was a great opportunity to get practice in with her new bey, _**Dragon Knight **_against weaker opponents. It still bothered Angel how she had to take a back seat and let Kira have all the glory. _'Why couldn't I be trusted to rule over the new era of BeyBlade?' _Probably because that's not what Angel was after. She already had an entire city full of happy bladers she loved and protected it was Tsubasa she wanted to hurt.

"Hey you!" Someone from below called snapping Angel out of her thoughts. She put a quick end to her battle then looked down at the boy with messy brown hair and glasses calling to her. "Yeah I'm talking to you. You're one of them aren't you?" He asked or rather accused. "One of them?" Even if Angel were wearing a mask it was still clear in the tone of her voice she wasn't pleased with that. "For a DNA blader you don't look too focused on your battles." What else kind of blader would be walking around in this type uniform? For that matter Angel didn't recall seeing too many female bladers participating. "What would you know about me?" Angel asked. "I know that I, the great genius Kite Unabara will be your next opponent!" Kite wasted no time assuming his position on the platform above the smaller cyclone stadium provided for this tournament. "Yes, you're one of Zyro's little friends." Angel said with a point of her finger. "You are helping that _director_ aren't you? When I beat you then you can go running back to him." "Alright it's on!" Kite readied his bey as Angel did the same with hers. "Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"

The battle was over with just one hit from Angel's _**Dragon Knight **_she wasn't going to play around this time. "I…can't believe it. You beat my Leviathan with just one hit? Impossible! My bey is much heavier!" Kite growled. "If I had data on your bey then I wouldn't have lost that's for sure." That was a pretty good excuse. "Don't worry yourself over it so much that you get a migraine. It's not you that I have a grudge against." Angel said calmly. 'The only thing I do have against you is wanting to help him.' She thought.


	4. Zyro vs Kira

**Shogun Steel Chapter 4: Zyro vs. Kira**

Communications Log: The final battles of Neo Battle Bladers has begun.

The announcement of the eight lucky bladers who racked up enough points to continue to the finals had been announced. Kira, not surprisingly one of those bladers. Because Kira instructed Angel it was his job to go to the finals Angel had to take a backseat at this tournament and leaned against one of the far walls with her arms folded. _'Doesn't really matter. Wouldn't be my place to make a mess of things today. I'm not sure winning this tournament would have gotten me what I want anyway._' She thought. Why not leave the dirty work to someone else Kira was pretty set on destroying anyone he faces now.

Kira looked pleased with himself while tracking down the other blader he had brought here today. "Congratulations Master Kira. I knew you'd make the top eight." Angel said from her spot. "Was there every any doubt? I am the best!" He bragged. Like most of them led into the clutches of the DNA they had all been manipulated into believing different things and that their dreams were an arms length away. "Don't look like that _**Ayame**_." Kira reached out grabbing Angel's face which her reply was to casually move his hand away. "Once I win this tournament I'll show them all how powerful I really am. Then it's only a matter of time before I get to take over the BeyBlade world." "Hm." Angel did not look impressed. "What's this?" Kira turned an accusing eye at his partner in crime. "That's just fine for you but I believe I was promised a piece of glory once that plan happens." Angel said placing her hands on her hips. "How silly of me," Kira said in a mocking tone. "You want Director Tsubasa don't you? When this is settled you can do whatever you like with him the director will be all yours." This time Angel smiled. "I look forward to that day. I don't think it can come soon enough."

From the stands Angel sat and watched one heated bey battle after another. It was fun watching the young bladers compete against one another with their clashing of spirits hoping to make it to the final round all until Kira stepped on the stage. Angel was aware of how prideful and arrogant Kira was after spending some time at his side but when it came to his battle with Shinobu, Angel got to witness first hand how nasty Kira could really be. All those horrid things he said were just too much. Sure Angel joined the DNA for her own reasons like the rest of the DNA bladers most of which thought they'd become much stronger and become better than the rest but in her heart Angel knew this was no way to have a bey battle. She did fight along side the Legendary Bladers, become friends with them and had even turned the tower of Spiral Force into something that helped others.

While there was some time in between Kira's battles Angel left her place in the stands briefly to go see him. "Was that really necessary? I don't think you had to be so hard on Shinobu. You're trying to win the final battle not destroy everyone you come across." Kira didn't like it when anyone talked to him this way he was too use to doing things his way. "I think you're starting to forget your place _**Ayame**_. I own you, remember?" Kira place a hand to his chest for emphasis. "And have you already forgotten what you're here for? I thought it was your goal to destroy Director Tsubasa. I don't know what your deal with him is and I'm not going to question it so don't you question my motives." Kira put his hand against the wall pinning Angel in place. "I'd hate for you to start getting in my way after I told you not to. Do I make myself clear?" Angel kind of smirked at Kira. She wasn't afraid of him like some bladers would be and in a way she kind of craved that close attention. "Yes, Master Kira. Perfectly." "Good. Now I have a tournament to win. And don't forget if you do as I say everything will go according to plan." That's right, Angel did forget for a moment she needed this to happen just as much as Kira did.

Kira never said anything about sitting still he just mentioned for Angel to do as he said and he hadn't given any order other than that. So while Kira was busy trash talking his next opponent Angel decided it would be more fun to slip away for a while and check things out. _'It's been a long time since I've roamed the halls of a WBBA building. In fact this one has been completely reconstructed. I kind of miss being in this territory…' _Angel had a suspicion that she couldn't get very far before someone would stand in her way but she wanted to find something, anything of importance. Unfortunately the director was in his office so that was a no-go. _'I wonder if he ever leaves his office?' _Angel thought peering around a corner. To this point Angel hadn't seen Tsubasa so she didn't know the promise he broke.

Mighty explosion! And another cyclone bey stadium was destroyed sending both bladers flying harshly to the floor. "Master Kira!" Angel was the first one rushing to his side. She had seen Kira hit the stadium floor pretty hard and didn't look so good. "Oh Master Kira will you be aright?" Angel offered to help him up. For once Kira actually accepted her help instead of brushing assistance off. Once Kira was back on his feet Zyro came walking up to the defeated blader. "That was an incredibly intense battle." Zyro laughed. "I really hope I can battle you again sometime Kira." Kira and Angel looked at Zyro. "You want to battle me again?" Kira questioned. "Yeah! You can never have too many strong rivals." Zyro said. Kira felt that had nothing to do with him and turned away to leave. "Master Kira?" Angel said looking after him. "Come on _**Ayame**_, let's get out of here." Kira instructed. Before following Kira's orders Angel looked back at Zyro. "This is only the beginning. Bladers of DNA don't give up until we get what we want." With that said Angel ran after Kira. "I wonder what that means? Who cares! I had a great time battling!" Zyro was too happy about winning his match and fighting a difficult battle to care about something that seemed minor at the time.


	5. Don't Oppose Us

**Shogun Steel Chapter 5: Don't Oppose Us**

Communications Log: There is talk of big news from the WBBA.

Can you imagine that it's been three months since Neo Battle Bladers? Everyone is still fired up after watching those heated battles take place and BeyBlade has become bigger than ever! Exactly what the WBBA and its director were hoping for. What's even better than this you ask, Director Tsubasa has just let the announcement be broadcast to all bladers that there will be a world tournament! The first string members representing Japan have already been decided but they are going to hold qualifying tournaments to decide the second string members. Everyone is thrilled to hear this and wants to get as many bey battles in as possible except the DNA.

Bey Parks everywhere were buzzing with this information and filled with young bladers eager for the chance to do battle in the cyclone bey stadiums to enhance their skills to become better bladers. There were long lines for the platforms everyone impatient or excited or a bit of both. Everything didn't stay pleasant for long because no one expected DNA bladers to step inside and crash this fun day. "A world tournament the biggest stage of them all where everyone is watching." Angel was ordered by Kira to go on the attack just like the others. "Funny I never got an invitation to a world tournament." Angel said mockingly as she placed her hands on her hips, looking down and shaking her head. "This we cannot allow. Boys!" Angel pointed giving the command. Each DNA blader or pair that had been sent out to the local bey parks also brought along trainees from their organization. These were the typical looking boys all dressed in green or blue uniforms with their eyes shielded with goggles.

Beys were flying everywhere! From trainees and other top members of the DNA it was pure chaos. Seating was carved right through into rubble, walls were smashed, anything and everything that could be destroyed by a bey took damage. With all of this going on no one noticed the only blader from DNA not destroying bey park property was Angel. Well, she wasn't a monster.

By the time Zyro, Shinobu and Kite found out what was going on their bey park had sustained heavy damage. "You! You caused all of this trouble!" Zyro harshly pointed at Angel the only blader from DNA present who wasn't wearing standard uniform. Angel had one hand on her hip while her other arm was down with a launcher in her hand, no bey attached though. "You should know I really find it unpleasant when someone points at me like that." She said. Zyro growled at her. "You have no right to be here!" Angel brushed her long ponytail over her shoulder. "I have a message for the _director_. The DNA will not allow a world tournament to take place. And Master Kira wanted me to add that anyone participating will be crushed." "I can't stand it! That Kira, I thought I had gotten through to him." Zyro complained. Angel sighed and glanced away for a moment. "Master Kira can be quite stubborn… and arrogant." "Battle me right now!" Zyro challenged.

Angel perked up placing a gloved hand to her mouth and giggled at him. "You're a silly boy Zyro Kurogane." "Is she seriously laughing at him?" Shinobu wondered. "So rude." Kits noted. "What's so funny?" Zyro asked. "No, no you can't battle with me." Angel shook a finger at the boy. "Master Kira would not allow it." Kite pushed past Zyro. "Stand aside let me take care of this." Now Angel looked amused. "If you aren't allowed to battle with Zyro then how about battling with me? Why should Zyro get all of the fun anyway, I can show you what a real bey battle is all about." Now Angel was giggling at Kite. "I hate to disappoint you but I'm not going to be battling today." It was at this time that Shinobu noticed Angel's empty launcher. _'She's either got her bey put away or she's seriously holding back for a reason.' _"You've got to be kidding me!" Kite said annoyed. "But before you get yourself twisted out of shape there is someone else who would love to be your opponent." Angel pointed upwards.

Jumping down from above and landing in front of Angel was a younger looking boy. He had dark spiky hair and wore a white robe with designs resembling the claw marks of a cat. "I will be your opponent today Kite Unabara." The boy laughed. "Oh great another one." Kite was not pleased. "Battle me or are you afraid of facing a bey you have no data on is that the problem?" The boy taunted. "That's not it at all." Kite said. "Then battle me." Both bladers assumed their positions on the platforms above the cyclone bey stadium. "So just who are you suppose to be anyway?" Kite asked. "I am Baihu Xiao and I'll be the one showing you what a real bey battle is with mine and Berserker Byakko's power." Baihu held up his white tiger bey. Just like that a fierce battle took place.

Angel couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right she felt a shiver and folded her arms. _'It was so nice outside a little while ago.' _She turned around to see the weather conditions out through the glass doors. The sun was still shining in the sky so that wasn't the problem but she could see someone walking this way. _'Master Kira!' _She thought. That would be enough to make anyone feel uneasy. Angel glanced back at Baihu and Kite's battle before hurrying to the door. "Master Kira what are you doing here?" Kira smirked. "How many times do I have to tell you, _**Ayame**_?" Kira pinned Angel against the wall like he had done before. "I own you. I have to make sure that everything is going according to my plan." Just like before Angel did kind of like the closeness of someone although she wasn't very attracted to Kira it was the act she enjoyed not the blader. _'If I had a reliable blader in the first place I wouldn't have to be here dealing with this.'_

The sound of a cyclone bey stadium being sliced into quarters broke up Kira and Angel's little reunion to go see what was going on. "I see Baihu made it here." All the other bladers were shocked to see a bey do such a thing in one sharp, quick attack. "Well I think the work here is done for today kiddies." Kira shrugged. Though he did glance Angel's way and notice a look she was giving Shinobu Hiryūin one that in Kira's mind made him question her loyalty. "Let's move out." Kira said. They had done enough damage for one day and hoping the point got across that those who were foolish enough to oppose the DNA would suffer the consequences.


	6. Angel vs Shinobu

**Shogun Steel Chapter 6: Angel vs. Shinobu**

Communications Log: Kira is sending me out on a lone mission.

Back at their secret base Kira was standing alone in one of the dimly lit rooms with it's cold steel walls. "You wanted to see me, Master Kira?" Angel said walking through the door. Kira was hard enough to deal with on his own but Angel was doing her part by following her destiny and wearing this uncomfortable 'uniform.' Honestly if you looked at all of the first line DNA bladers they had a habit of showing a lot of skin. "Yes." Kira turned and looked at her. "Tell me do you have some thing for that Shinobu fellow?" He questioned. "What are you going on about?" Angel replied with a question. "I saw that look you gave him." Kira pointed a finger a little too close to Angel's face. Angel was not fond of pointing fingers in her direction it always gave her the urge to bite whoever was doing it. "You must be joking, him? Shinobu wasn't even chosen by a Legendary Blader. Why he's nothing but a second best if not third ranked blader." "Hmm." Kira placed his hand to his chin with a most undesirable smile painted with purple. "Then I want you to challenge him to a battle." "Challenge him?" Angel asked. "Yes! Go challenge Shinobu Hiryūin and win. If you can do that then you'll prove to me that your loyalty to the DNA is not compromised." Kira ordered. Angel just gave Kira a look. "What do I get for completing my task Master Kira?" "You'll stay on my good side." Kira stated with a frown. Angel gave a nod. "As you wish Master Kira."

Once Angel left the room it appeared as Kira was alone again. "Tell me what happens when you send a female DNA blader out all by herself to defeat an opponent?" He asked staring at the door. "I haven't a clue Master Kira." A blader appeared out of the shadows. He had roughed up looking light blue hair in the front and most of what was manageable he had pulled back into a ponytail spilling over his green collar. The blader's eyes were masked by a pair of standard goggles given to the general DNA bladers in training as well as his uniform. "I want you to follow her and make sure she does what I told her to do. But don't let yourself be seen." Kira said. "Yes, Master Kira." The blader left the room quietly. Kira laughed to himself. "You belong to me, Angel."

It was late when Angel reached the bey park that Shinobu and his friends used on a daily basis. Angel rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Kira really is out of his mind.' She thought before entering the stadium. It was always fun to walk through that wide entranceway in the shadows before stepping out into the light of the arena floor. Angel only had to stand there a few moments before the few bladers hanging around noticed and recognized her right away. "Ahh! It's one of the DNA bladers!" "Please don't smash up this place!" "Quick someone go tell Zyro and the others!" Angel watched the kids begin to panic in her presence. Angel casually walked up to the nearest child and grabbed him by the collar. "Go tell Shinobu Hiryūin that I want to battle him and only him. He better come alone or I really will have some wrecking to do on this place." Angel said with a smile. "Yes! Right away!" The boy said in response. Angel let him go and watched the young blader hurry off with a small group of his friends. "Now all I have to do is wait." Angel stood on the platform and with a press of a button it lifted her skyward overlooking the cyclone bey stadium below. Unknown to Angel there was one other DNA blader present and he was sticking in the shadows to make sure Angel did as she had been ordered: Defeat Shinobu.

Angel didn't have to stand around waiting too long before she could hear the tapping of shoes against the hard floor running towards the stadium. "What are you doing here?! You have no right to come here and threaten anyone!" Shinobu demanded. Angel had a little compact in her hand and was applying a fresh coat of lip-gloss for the occasion when she paused and looked down at Shinobu. "Oh my, you must be mistaken." Angel closed the compact and put it along with her lip-gloss away. "I haven't threatened anyone just made a promise. And I believe the bey park is open for any blader to use if I'm not mistaken." She mockingly placed a finger to her lips with a innocent thoughtful look. "Of all the DNA bladers why was it you who showed up anyway?" He asked. "Because Master Kira sent me to battle you Shinobu Hiryūin." Angel replied. "Fine. I'll battle you but when you lose you have to get out of here!" Angel glanced down at Shinobu once again. "Is that the way you really want to talk to me? It's rude to speak to a lady that way you know." Angel put her hands on her hips watching Shinobu jump onto the platform and raise it into the air above the stadium. "It wasn't my choice to come here and battle." Angel shrugged shaking her head. "But when Master Kira demands something I have to obey him no matter what." Shinobu clenched his teeth. "Shinobu! Shinobu!" Zyro came running through the doors. "Zyro?" Shinobu looked behind him. "Zyro you need to stay out of this." He warned. "Come on man! If the DNA wants a battle then I'll give them one!" Zyro shouted.

Shinobu shook his head. "This was a battle invitation for me only you know that. It's dangerous for you to be here." "I don't care, I'm not leaving!" Zyro said. He was stubbornly going to stand right there no matter what happened to him. Angel folded her arms. "I was told to battle Shinobu alone. Master Kira would be angry with me if I don't do exactly what he says." Then she looked away for a moment with kind of a sadness in her eyes. "Oh.." Shinobu saw this. "Are you really happy doing whatever Kira demands of you? Is this the way you want to live?" 'What are you talking about? She's just trying to trick you!" Zyro said. "Maybe so. But don't you see it in her eyes Zyro?" Shinobu asked. "All I see is a DNA blader who's trying to take away the joy of blading for everyone!" Zyro said in return. Angel sighed. "I really don't like it when someone talks so rudely about me especially when I'm right here." Angel turned with a frown. "Let's get this over with. Then I can leave and remain on Master Kira's good side."

In some small way Shinobu actually felt sorry for Angel but at the same time a part of him was saying this was just a trick to make him lower his guard. "Let's do this!" Both bladers readied their beys aiming their launchers towards the cyclone stadium below. "Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Simultaneously two customized beys hit the stadium floor and began racing around tilting the stadium as they went. "So you're using a different one." Angel was a tricky blader she didn't just fight with one bey she had a couple. Both of them designed to respond to her very will and clash with her opponent knocking the opposing bey out with as few hits as possible just like at Neo Battle Bladers. "Why didn't you use your other bey you'd have a better chance of beating my Salamander with your one hit technique." Shinobu observed. "I thought I'd make this battle a little fun." Angel might have had a soft side but as a DNA blader it was go big or go home so fun in a bey battle wasn't necessarily the same type of fun most bladers would have during friendly battles. "Be careful Shinobu, she's planning something and I have a feeling it's not good." Zyro said. "I know…" Shinobu was concentrating on the battle at hand. "Do you even know what it means to have fun beyblading?" Salamander clashed against Angel's bey. "Fun you say?" _**Aqua Archer **_countered knocking Salamander across the stadium.

"There is more to it then just winning. When you battle someone you help each other become stronger it's about building a strong foundation not tearing it all apart." Shinobu could try all he wanted but Angel could not stop Kira was counting on her which got her to thinking. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have someone counting on you? Having all that pressure on your shoulder's to win? And if you go home empty handed bad things will happen." Angel said while _**Aqua Archer **_began a series of attacks. "I do know how important it is to win battles. Especially if everyone is counting on you to help put a stop to what Kira and the others are doing." Shinobu replied with a steady flow of barrage attacks. "What are you doing Shinobu? The only thing you can do right now is beat her in this battle! Then we'll send a message to Kira to stop this madness." Sure with enough chatter Shinobu and Zyro just would be able to get through to her but not Kira. Angel was strong pretty much undefeatable wasn't that why they asked her to join the organization to begin with? Wasn't it her grudge against a certain someone that led her to accepting this path? "Kira, Kira… is that all you think about? You can never hope to stop him so easily. _**Aqua Archer**_!" Angel called out to her bey. "This is not good. Salamander!" Shinobu was planning to use his sure fire technique to end this quickly. "Not so fast. _**Aqua Archer **_create a whirlpool now!" Aqua Archer's spirit emerged from her bey the beast, a large merman with a bow and arrow in his hands, long wavy hair and a tail full of shining scales used his weapon to begin creating a whirlpool to protect himself. "No this is not good, Salamander!" Once Shinobu's bey got caught in the swirling current of water he found it hard to grip the stadium floor and his bey being pulled to the center. "Now finish this with one hit! _**Mega Tail Slam**_!" _**Aqua Archer **_used his massive fishlike tail to smack Ninja Salamander very hard and fast so that Shinobu had no time to react. His bey ended up slamming into the side of the stadium breaking through it's protective shield and fell to the floor with a clink! Angel hated to have to be so hard on Shinobu after all he never really did anything to deserve this defeat.

"Salamander no!" Shinobu rushed down to retrieve his bey. "Shinobu…" Zyro could do nothing but watch. You could see the look of guilt on Angel's face even through that mask as she descended down from the platform. "Why did you do it?" Zyro asked. "I was only doing what Master Kira told me to do. Be glad it was me and not him today because next time if you face off against him the outcome will be much worse." Angel said. "Why you-" Zyro began. "Stop it Zyro." Shinobu stepped forward. "She's probably right. But I still can't help but feel she's just being controlled by Kira like some puppet." "But…" Zyro sighed in defeat. "Yeah, that's probably true. Hey why don't we… where'd she go?" By the time Zyro thought enough about what Shinobu was saying and perhaps hoped to offer some extent of friendship to Angel she was already gone.

Angel was heading back to tell Kira the good news not that she felt any better about it. _'Oh well nothing I can do about it. I hardly see the point in having to defeat some poor boy. Shinobu is too nice of a guy to be tortured like that.' _She thought. Angel paused for a moment looking over her shoulder at the shadows. The sky was dark now and the stars all shining while the street lights glowed in the night. She felt like there was someone out there following but seeing no one Angel continued forward she wouldn't be going to Kira empty handed tonight Angel did as she was told.


	7. Legendary Wings

**Shogun Steel Chapter 7: Legendary Wings**

Communications Log: The WBBA has announced a world tournament.

Although bladers of the organization DNA threatened the WBBA against holding a world tournament and selecting a team to represent Japan it was decided anyway. The WBBA made its bold move to announce there would be a world beyblade tournament and that qualifying matches to determine who the second string members would be are being held right now.

Forming a wide line across the pavement the top bladers of DNA followed Kira Hayama who happened to be in front of them leading the way to the stadium where the tournament was being held. The WBBA was expecting an attack so they had every available person on security even Zyro and his friends were standing guard watching and waiting. "There's no sign of them so far." That was about to change because in one quick launch of a bey a wall was completely broken through allowing the DNA bladers to walk right inside.

"I thought we told you that we will not allow this tournament to take place." Kira stated as he stood before everyone. The team of security bladers were no match for the DNA bladers and it was time for Zyro, Shinobu, Kite and the others to step in. Unlike his friends who were aiming and ready to fight with the DNA bladers Zyro stepped in between them. "Wait!" He looked at them. "If we do battle here then the entire place is going to get wrecked." Zyro had a point. "Then how about a one on one match? And when I win you'll have to put a stop to this silly little tournament of yours." Kira suggested.

It was decided there would be one bey battle in a cyclone stadium for everyone to see not only that the battle would take place in front of the very window the director was standing in. Angel jumped at the chance to do battle with Zyro and show the WBBA's director she meant business. "You should face me!" She called from the platform above the stadium. Kira growled climbing the steps and stopped beside Angel. "Move aside." He ordered. "But master Kira…" Angel looked at him. "You do as I say!" He said a little more harshly. "Zyro…" Shinobu said looking up at his friend on the opposite platform. Zyro nodded. "Why do you treat her like that Kira?" Kira grabbed Angel's arm with one hand and grabbed her face with his other disrespecting the Legendary Blader. "Why you ask? Because I own her! _**Ayame **_is like my obedient pet! That's why." He replied with a smirk. "Why not let her go?" Zyro asked with slight hesitation. "I might if you can defeat me that is. But I don't think that's going to happen," Kira began as he let Angel go forcing her to get down. "You see I've obtained some legendary wings that you must see."

Angel was now standing on the floor holding her arm where Kira had grabbed her. "Are you alright?" Shinobu asked her. Angel glanced up at Shinobu amazed he would have any concern for her. "I'm fine." She said simply and looked up at Kira. _'Those aren't the only legendary wings you've gotten yourself.' _It didn't take long for a pressured bey battle to commence. As to the legendary wings Zyro quickly found out Kira had obtained the wings of the Pegasus. "Not Pegasus! There's no way Gingka would have joined you!" Kira smirked pleasantly to this. "Then why do I have Pegasus's warrior wheel?" Zyro knew there had to be an explanation for this. How in the world did Kira get Pegasus? Interesting story, Gingka had been tricked into falling into a well placed trap and now Kira had control of his bey.

In the end Kira won the battle the combined power of his bey along with that of a Legendary Blader was even too strong for Zyro's Salamander Ifrit.

This was a devastating loss to Zyro and the others but now it put new questions in their mind to which Doji decided to show himself and explain. "I am ever so grateful to your friend Gingka for joining us." Zyro didn't want to believe it, he just couldn't. "Gingka would never join up with the DNA!" It was impossible.

The DNA bladers walked away with a victory on their side. "_**Ayame**_ wait!" Shinobu reached out to the girl wearing the mask. "Did you know about this?" Angel was not proud of everything Doji and Kira were doing to have their way but this is what she had agreed to when she decided to join DNA and take her revenge on Director Tsubasa. That was all she really wanted to get back at him for leaving her behind. There were mixed emotions that Shinobu could see so it was difficult to tell right now if Angel really helped stage any of this. Poor Shinobu had no idea what her intentions were. "I have to go Master Kira is waiting for me." With that being all she could say Angel followed her other team mates leaving Zyro and the others with more than they knew what to do with.


	8. Entering The Trap

**Shogun Steel Chapter 8: Entering The Trap**

Communications Log: We're back at the DNA base.

Back at their secret base Kira was with Angel in the office. "You did a good job defeating Shinobu before." Kira said pacing around the girl. "You don't always do as your told the first time but I think it's because you want to help me out, is that right?" Kira was now standing face to face with Angel which made her nervous. "Yes Master Kira." Kira kind of laughed moving away. "Good to hear." Then he suddenly moved back in again. "But don't think you're going to be better than me." He said with an accusing finger her way. "Of course not." Angel already knew she was stronger than Kira he wasn't a Legendary Blader who helped save the world. "You're such a good girl. I'll have to reward you with a treat later." Kira cupped Angel's face in his hands much to her disliking. "But first I have another task for you." Kira began as he moved behind Angel then leaned his head over her shoulder whispering in her ear. "I want you to…"

It was amusing to track the progress of the bladers entrusted by the WBBA infiltrating the DNA base. Even though they had all of their strong bladers out front to stop Zyro and his friends they went to elaborate measures to stage traps for specific bladers and their beys somehow Zyro and his friends who followed into the trap managed to prevail.

All the way to the elevator Zyro and Shinobu took to get to their final challenge. It was here where they found Gingka shackled to a wall and the final opponent, Kira. "This is as far as you go Zyro because when I'm through with you, you'll never be able to hold a bey ever again." Kira was overconfident that he would be victorious in this battle. And why not? Kira had Doji on his side and all of his little tricks planned out already they would stop at nothing to defeat Zyro and take over the BeyBlade world.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

This is where things started to get really intense. After a huge clash of special moves and bladers spirit the mid air stadium that had been specially prepared for Kira and Zyro's battle couldn't withstand the impact and began to fall. "KIRA!" Angel shouted from the sidelines. Even if she wasn't suppose to be there Angel had to come in anyway to see this furious battle take place. But the blader she was shouting to fell off the side of the stadium and was barely holding onto the railing. Kira couldn't hang on and almost fell. Luckily for him Zyro rushed over just in time to grab hold of Kira's wrist because if Kira had fallen he'd plummet into the deep depths of darkness never to return.

"Let me go Zyro! If you hold on we'll both fall and if anyone deserves this fate it's me." Kira finally understood something during this head to head clash. That maybe everything he had done was wrong. "No way! I won't let one of my friends fall." Zyro protested still holding on. "Friend?" Kira looked up at Zyro confused.

There was little time to think the situation over Angel knew she had to do something or they would both fall. "Don't you dare let him go Zyro!" Angel took a running start and leapt into the air towards the stadium barely hanging in the air. _'No matter what happens I have to save them…' _

Difficult task before her, Angel knew she had to save Kira and Zyro and because of this she had to show off her true powers. The glowing aura of a Legendary Blader surrounded Angel and before their very eyes large white feathered wings appeared on her back spread wide. This was the power she obtained back then, back when she fought along side the other Legendary Bladers it was the very power that helped stop Nemesis from destroying everything completely.

Angel grabbed hold of Zyro lifting him and Kira from the stadium. "Hold on boys!" She instructed. This was difficult indeed having to get them both to safety just as the stadium fell crashing down into the darkness Kira and Zyro were released onto the floor. Angel moved quickly away from them dropping to her knees exhausted. "What is she?" Zyro sat up staring wide eyed at Angel. "Apparently I had another pair of legendary wings working for me." Kira muttered. The wings disappeared and the glow faded away Angel was once again the way they were use to seeing her.

"I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to show your true form." That was a familiar voice. "I guess it couldn't be helped, Legendary Blader." Angel glanced at the robotic form Doji made for himself. "Legendary Blader?" Zyro echoed. "But wait…" The stories had seemed to forget her presence. "Don't you see? A long time ago there was one more Legendary Blader who helped the others she helped rebuild a part of the BeyBlade world." Kira said from his spot on the floor. "So what on earth is she doing here?" Zyro wondered. Angel looked down she couldn't tell them the truth. She didn't want Zyro or the others to believe she was really a bad guy but it would be too complicated to explain her reason against Tsubasa.

Doji laughed. "Are you confused? I'm sure you are but no matter I'm finished with all of you. I really didn't care if Kira won this battle or not." "What do you mean by that?" Zyro questioned. "Just as I said. Those of you who have stood against me will not be leaving here alive." Doji replied. That did come as a surprise everything Kira had gone through to get to where he is now and everything Zyro and Shinobu overcame to get here it was all one big set up for everyone. "I on the other hand will take over everything and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

It was here that Doji transformed his robotic body into a gigantic beyblade spinning fiercely in an attempt to crush everyone in the room. Zyro and Gingka had to stand against him but their combined power wasn't enough to even put a scratch on this robotic nightmare. Fighting to protect their new era of BeyBlade could not be for nothing now that Doji was showing his true side it was time that Kira took a stand against him as well. This time not two or three but four beys attacked Doji at once. "Ayame?" Kira looked over to the Legendary Blader. "You didn't keep your promise to me the last time and I know you wouldn't have kept the promise you made this time."

Way back then when Angel joined the Dark Nebula, Doji made a promise to her. He promised to grant Angel one wish she could request anything at all she wanted if she joined the organization. And though Angel knew exactly what she wanted most in the world at that time Doji never made good on that promise. Being lured in with another promise Angel realized he wouldn't keep up his end of the bargain this time either.

With their combined powers and bladers spirit it was enough to damage the armor Doji created for himself. Unfortunately he began to go towards the pit of darkness which the mid air stadium had fallen into earlier. "You are all a bunch of fools! Once my functions cease this entire place will self destruct! You'll never get out alive." With that being said the robotic body fell into the darkness.

Sure enough the building began to crumble and fall. "That's not good." "We need to get out of here!" The team of bladers escaped the room only to be stopped by rubble blocking the only escape route out of this place. Which is where the other first line DNA bladers were trapped as well. "What do we do now?" Just then a bey came crashing through the rubble, it was Sakyo and his Ronin Dragoon. "This way, quickly."

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Everyone escaped friend and foe alike. They stood watching from a distance as the DNA castle Doji created crumbled to the ground. Now what would the specially trained bladers of DNA do? They looked at quite a loss. "So they followed in hopes of achieving their goals expecting that their dreams would come true." It was pointed out. "So those guys are victims in all of this too?" Zyro said glancing over at them.

Angel was still in DNA uniform with the winged mask on her face she wondered about different things but most of all how quickly news would spread that she of all people was working for Doji again. "What are you so down about? At least you have a place to go back to." Kira said. Angel looked at Kira. "Don't you see? They know now. And soon everyone will know who I really am and what I was doing." Kira folded his arms. "I still have no idea why someone like you joined a group like us. But I'm sure you had your reasons." Kira glanced at her a bit harshly with a golden eye. "I don't suppose it had anything to do with Tsubasa Otori." Angel looked shocked then she looked away from him. She remembered that Kira said once he won the tournament she could do whatever she liked with the director. Kira smirked. "Interesting way to grab someone's attention. But don't worry it's our little secret." He said putting his hand under Angel's chin as if he still owned her. It must have been a hard habit to break so quickly. "Well if they have a problem with it then I'll stand up for you." "Kira?" Angel looked at him once more. This time he was smiling.

"Come on everybody let's go home." Zyro said breaking the moment between Kira and Angel. They hadn't been paying any attention to what the others were talking about. "Hm. I believe we still have a score to settle." Kira said. "Anytime Kira." Zyro laughed.

There was still the matter of the BeyBlade World Tournament that needed to be decided as well. Since Kira and the others stepped in and interrupted the qualifying matches to decide who would be representing Japan as the new members the qualifying matches would have to be held again and this time the bladers of DNA would be participating on the level as BTF.

**I know this last chapter isn't great it was a bit rushed. Blame my short attention span and inability to focus. **


End file.
